La maid de la reina
by rawr-uke
Summary: Anna desesperada por dejar atrás su pasado oscuro otaku, hace lo posible por cambiar y ser normal aunque eso la lleve a a inventar una gran mentira en la que no solo ella saldrá afectada, si no la desconocida a la que incluyo en su mentira. Elsanna, no el incesto.
1. Chapter 1 Mentira verdaderas

Esta historia no será lemon será más centrado en lo kawaii jaja :c espero les guste (primer fic sin tanto lemon y más de amor) ewe 3.

Pd: pronto un nuevo capítulo de ¿estas libre esta noche?... Y eso, los dejo con esta loca historia.

Capítulo 1: "Mentiras Verdaderas"

Anna POV

Me encontraba en camino a lo que sería mi primer año de secundaria junto a mi único y mejor amigo Kristoff, mientras caminábamos practicaba la forma de hacer amigos ya que para mí mala suerte quedamos en diferentes salones y digamos que no soy muy buena presentándome, generalmente me pongo muy nerviosa y hablo demasiado, cosa que siempre asusta a los demás.

-No sé porque te esfuerzas tanto, hacer amigos no es la gran cosa, Anna- Comento mi amargado amigo.

-¡QUE! Hacer amigos es lo más importante en un nuevo comienzo de vida escolar, de eso vez si estos cuatro años son un paraíso o un infierno, además prefiero morir estar sola como antes.

-Vaya, como haz cambiado, hace unos años eras una otaku que solo vivía de juegos y viendo series, no te importaba las amistades y esas cosas y ahora mírate practicando para conseguir una amiga...Por cierto ¿de verdad dejaste para siempre el anime y todo eso?.

-Si Kristoff, ya son 2 meses sin ser una marginada social, que se la pasaba viendo anime y jugando juegos, incluso tome clases para ser más femenina, pero ya vez ni una amiga e hecho y aun peor ni un novio- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No sé, por qué, te afecta tanto esto, me tienes a mi Anna y siempre estaré para ti- Me abrazo tratando de animarme.

-Gracias Kristoff –Le sonreí - Tienes razón no tiene que afectarme, este año será el mejor, nueva escuela, nuevo chicos, nadie sabe quién era la antigua Anna, esta todo a mi favor, vamos a hacer amigos- levante mi puño al aire y Kristoff solo rio.

Llegue a lo que sería mi nueva clase y al parecer mi mala suerte volvió otra vez, todos ya estaban en grupos, ¿cómo es eso posible? Esto está mal, debo hacer algo, tengo que hacer amigos no puedo dejar que estos cuatros años este sola, como dijo mi increíble Ranma "La juventud solo se vive una vez´´, NO ANNA DEJA DE PENSAR EN RANMA, DETENTE…aunque este año se estrena otra temporada de kuroshitsuji, podría estar en mi casa viéndolo en vez de estar aquí sola…NO ¡VAMOS!… ME PROMETI QUE CAMBIARIA Y ESO HARE.. Oh llego una nueva chica, parece estar sola igual que yo, es mi oportunidad... Sonreí y me levante dispuesta a entablar conversación.

-Hola soy Anna Summers, wow que bonito están tus… aros, son exóticos- Dije sonriendo aquella castaña que estaba frente a mí, iba a responderme cuando una chica rubia nos interrumpe e ignorándome por completo comienzan a hablarle a aquella chica que al parecer igual me ignora. ESTO ES HORRIBLE.

-OH Fiona estamos en la misma clase, no es maravilloso- Dijo la rubia a la castaña.

-Es genial, por cierto en todas la vacaciones no e sabido nada de ti malvada, ¿dime como está tu novio, querida Aurora?

-Sabes, se compró otro auto para que estemos más cómodos-

-¿Enserio?, el mío me compro ropa interior sexy por ser mi primer día.

Ambas se encontraban muy contentas charlando de sus novios mientras yo estaba allí solo observando y escuchando, parece ser que tengo una capa de invisibilidad que no me notan...No puedo dejar que me ignores debo hacer algo, TENGO QUE HACER AMIGAS.

-¿Saben que es mejor que un novio?, pues una novia que la tengas comiendo de tu mano, los hombres tratan de entendernos, pero una mujer puede entenderte siempre y esta para ti, mi novia en vez de comprarme ropa interior o mejorar su auto, me hiso mi almuerzo para mi primer día, es un encanto- Dije mostrando el almuerzo que mamá me había hecho y ellas me miraron sorprendidas.

.Dos meses después.

Me encontraba con Aurora y Fiona en el aula conversando de nuestras parejas, después de mi invento de tener novia, ellas se intrigaron con mi relación con aquella "chica" y me aceptaron en su grupo.

-Saben últimamente mi novio se la pasa diciéndome que me quiere atar mientras lo hacemos- Dijo Aurora mientras se encrespaba las pestañas.

-Vaya enfermo- Menciono Fiona, viéndose en su mini espejo.-Son tan tontos que solo piensan en hacer lo que ven en las pornos.

-Que desperdicio, deberían probarlo, puede que sea diferente ya que mi novia es mujer pero, realmente hacer ese tipo de cosas es excitante.-Dije en tono altanero.

-¿qué?, Anna lo has hecho?- Dijo Aurora asombrada.

-¿En serio? Tu novia es superlanzada. ¿eh? – menciono Fiona.

-No, ella en realidad es súper pervertida- Seguí el juego.- y bueno pónganse en mi lugar ella es súper tierna cuando se lo propone, así que solo dije que estaba bien y que más da, lo disfrute.

Ellas se miraron entre si y luego me miraron con un rostro raro creo que era como una mirada malvada (? ,

-Así que cuéntanos como fue, queremos detalles ya que no tenemos experiencia querida Annita- Dijo Aurora.

-Si si Anna cuéntanos todo no te saltes nada-Comento Fiona mientras volvía a compartir miradas raras con Aurora.

MIERDA, en realidad nunca lo he hecho, ni se cómo lo harán dos mujeres QUE HAGO QUE HAGO… PIENSA RÁPIDO ANNA…. Comencé a sudar de los nervios no sabía que inventar ahora, cuando una llamada me salvo del precipicio en el que estaba.

-AH, es mi amorcito- Dije riendo nerviosamente- voy a hablar con ella luego nos vemos -y me fui huyendo del lugar, corrí hasta un rincón para contestar- Hola amorcito- dije casi gritando QUE TONTA.

-¿A quien le dices amorcito?- dijo enojado Kristoff- Me tienes llamándote una y otra vez, estoy gastando demasiado en llamadas, mi plan se fue en un santiamén.

-Te lo pagare, no te enojes.- dije tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Ya lo estoy!, ¿Cuánto más tengo que seguirte ayudando en esta mentira?, es el colmo ya diles la verdad Anna, si son tus amigas lo entenderán y si no lo hacen, no valían la pena.

-NI LOCA, Kristoff sé que me echarán del grupo y quedare totalmente sola- dije haciendo un puchero.

- Anna, ni siquiera tienen cosas en común… Dios deja esto por la paz.-Dijo Kristoff suspirando pesadamente, estaba por reclamarle cuando escuchamos las voces de Fiona y Aurora, Kristoff me tapo la boca y nos escondimos para escuchar de qué hablaban.

-Sí, lo mismo pienso, la novia de Anna, parecer ser un invento- Escuche que dijo Aurora.

-Cierto, además nunca nos ha dicho su nombre u presentado a la chica, ni siquiera por foto.-La siguió Fiona.

-Cada vez parece más probable que todo es una mentira, incluso creo que eso de las llamadas es falso.-

-Qué pena me da- rio Fiona y Aurora la siguió, Kristoff me abrazo pero no me iba a dejar rendir.

-Supongo que una mentira así no dura mucho- me dijo Kristoff

No. NO IBA A RENDIRME.

Salí de clase rápidamente, me fui a los lugares donde vive gente de alta categoría, era obvio que gente como esas nadie las conocía, así que mi plan de conseguir una foto de una linda chica no fallaría. ¡Dios! porque no se puede rentar parejas, eso sería tan practico para personas como yo.

Caminaba por allí, cuando vi a unas chicas hablando, me llamo la atención al segundo aquella chica de cabellos rubios platinados llegando al blanco, muy linda por cierto, parecía modelo, Sii, La encontré, esta es la chica que quiero. Cuidadosamente me acerque a ellas para tomarle una foto, gracias al cielo, al tomar la foto justo salió sonriendo y mirando hacia la cámara SI!, ESPERA MIRO HACIA LA CAMARA, OH DIOS ME ESTA MIRANDO, ME NOTO!

-¿Acaso me tomaste una foto?- Aquella chica hermosa se dirigió a mí.

-Oh, mira un desfile de cosplays- Dije distrayéndome y huyendo cobardemente.

Luego de apartarme bastante, vi mi celular, que bajo e caído, pero bueno todo por no quedarme sola, evitare que me echen, me salve de una vida de infierno.

-¿EH?, ¿esa es tu novia?- Dijo asombrada Aurora sin dejar de ver la foto.

-No puede ser, parece una muñeca, que linda- Menciono Fiona también sin dejar de ver la foto.

-¿Cierto?, con una novia así, hay días que me pregunto si es un sueño- Dije ya imaginando como me crecía la nariz tal y como pinocho.

- Esta chica, estoy segura haberla visto antes…-Menciono pensativa Fiona, mientras sentía como mi mentira se derrumbaba. No creo que sea una actriz o algo por el estilo ¿verdad? DIOS NO.

-¿En serio? ¿En dónde?- Dijo Aurora

-No estoy segura- Dijo Fiona, mientras seguía pensando le quite rápidamente el celular y saque la excusa de que tenía hambre y que debía almorzar.

Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente cuando Fiona grito.

-La reina- Dijo asombrada mirándome.

-¿Qué?- Dijimos Aurora y yo confusas.

-Tu novia es Elsa Arendelle, la chica de intercambio de la clase de al lado- grito Fiona.

Y como de una novela colombiana se tratara, aquella chica apareció justo detrás de ella, deteniéndose de inmediato y mirándonos a nosotras.

-OH, la chica de la fo…-No la deje terminar, le tape la boca y la obligue a seguirme.

Llegamos a afuera, no había nadie así que podíamos hablar tranquilas, aunque esto es terrible…QUE LE DIRE… MATENME AHORA!

-Y bien me necesitabas para algo- Me dijo gentilmente aquella chica.

-Este..-Le conté toda la historia a aquella chica se veía amable.

-Ya veo… creo que entiendo la historia.- dijo ella.

Esto es horrible, que vergüenza, aunque me trato gentilmente y si se enamora de mi después de escuchar esto…

-Seguro- Dijo sacándome de mi mundo y mirándola interrogativa ella siguió- Lo que necesitas es que me haga pasar por tu novia, ¿cierto? Lo hare.

¡QUE SUERTE! ¿Es posible que exista alguien tan bondadosa como ella?

-Bien para empezar, me parece que deberías de alabarme tres veces y decirme ama cuando estemos solas.-Dijo cambiando totalmente su tono al igual que su expresión.

-¿Como que ama?- Dije mirándola extrañada.

-Vamos hazlo- Dijo sonriendo sádicamente.- ¿por qué me miras así?, no esperabas que te siguiera la corriente con este disparate por nada ¿cierto? Si voy a participar en esta payasada serás mi esclava, aunque suena más lindo maid, así que desde ahora me dirás ama y me obedecerás en todo ¿entendido?.

-¿eh? ¿Esclava?, ni muerta, me rehusó- Dije enojada.

-Um, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, aunque si cuento algo sin querer, me tendrás que disculpar.

QUEEEE! ¿ME ESTA AMENASANDO? Si Elsa habla todo será el fin, hola soledad adiós amigas...

-¿Qué es lo que desea Ama?- Dije acercándome más a Elsa.

Elsa se hecho a reír.

-Así me gusta, aunque pensándolo bien tus padres llorarían si te vieran haciendo esto. Que patética.-Me puse roja de ira maldita Elsa…aguanta Anna solo respira-Es una pena que seas tan tonta, pero necesitaba alguien que me ayudara con estas cosas… sabes los míos son crueles me mandaron a aquí y ni una maid han empleado para mí.

Luego de eso Elsa se fue a su clase y yo a la mía, aunque claro no preste ni un mínimo de atención a esta, solo pensaba en lo que Elsa me había pedido y en cierto modo lo entiendo, en realidad le estoy pidiendo un gran favor… pero ¿convertirme en su maid? No peor en su esclava!.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta cuando termino la clase, hasta que una Aurora me llamo.

-¿Estas bien Anna? Luces algo pálida.

-No pasa nada estoy bien…MUY BIEN.-grite lo último para tratar de convencerme, Aurora me miro dudosa y yo solo me rasque la barbilla en eso llego una chica a hablarnos.

-Disculpa, Anna hay alguien que ha estado llamándote- apunto a la puerta, me di vuelta y vi a Elsa parada allí, saludándome con una sonrisa amable y una expresión de niña buena. Pensar que todo esto es pura actuación.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dije cuando ya estábamos algo lejos del lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?, Una maid va corriendo para ver a su ama.- me dijo pellizcándome un cachete- vamos.

Estábamos caminando cuando Elsa me pidió mi celular yo se lo di y me aleje de ella, me aterra.

-¿Oye porque la distancia?-Dijo mirándome con picardía.- Cálmate no haré nada.-Dijo mientras doblaba y se dirigía por un callejón.

-En.. Entonces ¿Por qué vamos por un callejón?- dije asustada.

-Porque es un atajo-dijo y me entrego mi celular- Toma, ya intercambie toda nuestra información.

-Cuando dices que no harás nada… ¿realmente no lo harás?-dije mirándola tristemente.

-Que rayos, eso es lo que dije y cambia esa cara- dijo evitando mirarme- mira a mí no me hace faltan chicas, chicos u dinero, solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo.-Siguió caminando.

¿QUE FUE ESO? ¿QUE ES LO QUIERE DE MI? ¿SI TIENE DINERO PUEDE PAGAR A UNA MAID VERDAD?

Elsa se voltio para verme y suspiro pesadamente, creo que leyó mi mente… oh no ahora viene la triste historia de porque quiere una maid…

-Yo cuando niña siempre quise una nana o alguien que estuviera conmigo, cuando mis padres no estaban- Miro hacia el cielo y siguió hablando-Siempre quise a alguien a mi lado…-Suspiro de nuevo, creo que la estoy entendiendo pobre Elsa en realidad ella es solitaria como yo…- Que haga caso a todo lo que quisiera, que se someta a mis órdenes y solo yo sea su dueña, pero según mis padres eso estaba mal y para ser una niña tenía una mentalidad maquiavélica, son unos idiotas tacaños que no querían pagar para que tuviera una esclava.-Y adiós a la pobre Elsa que pensaba.

Y así comienza mi historia con mi retorcida ama Elsa… solo quiere a alguien que haga todo lo que quiera, me llama a las 5 de la mañana para que la acompañe a trotar, le lleve comida, le lleve sus cosas…Y solo llevo dos días como su maid. AYUDA!

Y eso seria :3 espero le guste este fic.


	2. Chapter 2 Creo que te encontré

Capítulo 2: "Creo que te encontré"

Anna POV

-¡Cómo se atrevió a decirme tal cosa!, es un imbécil, no sé qué hacer.-Dijo Aurora frustrada relatándonos su pelea con su queridísimo Fernando.

-Creo que deberías terminar con el- Menciono Fiona.

-Tu qué piensas Anna?-Me quede mirándola sin decirle nada, no tenía ni idea como resolver una pelea de pareja ni siquiera he tenido pareja antes, lo único más cerca de eso es Elsa y solo es una mentira…Aunque ahora que recuerdo era excelente en los juegos de conquistas es lo mismo que esto ¿no?.

-Pues...-No alcancé a decir nada ya que la profesora toco su silbato dando a entender que se iniciaba la clase que más odiaba… ¡DEPORTES!

Empezamos a trotar al aire libre y como siempre, quede última, intente usar la técnica de mi Naruto sensei y corrí con los brazos atrás para acelerar mi paso, para mi mala suerte no note que mis cordones estaban desabrochados y tropecé, caí fuertemente al piso.

-Eres tan idiota-Esa voz… subí mi cabeza y vi a Elsa riendo divertida de mi desgracia ¡MALDITA MUJER.-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? Párate vamos a la enfermería-Me tendió su mano… ¿era Elsa realmente?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me levante de un brinco e ignore su mano y la mire molesta.

-No teníamos clases, así que quise dar una vuelta ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto extrañamente.

-¿Acaso estas preocupada por mí?-Arquee una ceja bufándome de ella.

- Me perteneces, debo preocuparme por ti, como también castigarte por no ser cuidadosa querida Anna, si te lastimas no podrás atenderme como merezco.-Dijo peñiscandome la mejilla.

-¡Auch!, así que toda esta preocupación no es por mí, sino por ti y tu deseo de no perder a tu esclava…-Dije frotándome la mejilla- en todo caso no te preocupes estoy bien, gracias amita.-Mencione irónicamente, me dispuse a caminar pero un dolor en el tobillo me hizo detenerme y quejarme fuerte mente.

-Idiota viste ya te lastimaste el tobillo, ahora quien traerá mis cosas por las mañanas-Se quejó Elsa.

-Cállate y mejor ayúdame que no puede caminar sola-

-¿Por qué lo haría? No eres más que mi sucia esclava-

-¡ELSA!- Le grite molesta

-Está bien, controla los nervios mi amor- sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a mí para ayudarme, estaba por sostenerme de ella cuando se corre para un lado logrando que me caiga de nuevo al piso.

-Eres imposible- Dije muy enojada y oyendo como Elsa se carcajeaba fuertemente.

-Es solo una broma amada mía- Sonrió de nuevo, me dispuse a sostenerme de ella pero esta vez no dejaría que me dejara caer, tome aire y casi brinque encima de Elsa, al parecer lo hice muy brusca porque no pudo conmigo y caímos al piso, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora, mis pechos encima de la cara de Elsa y está en desespero apretó fuertemente sus manos en mi trasero haciendo que un gemido involuntario saliera de mi boca.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Escuche la voz de Aurora a mis espaldas y rápidamente me aparte de Elsa quien estaba muy sonrojada por cierto.

-¡Lo estaban haciendo aquí! Oh Elsa en realidad eres muy pervertida tal y como nos contó Anna-MI-ER-DA

-¿Qué?-Dijo Elsa confundida.

-N..n..o …no es lo que cre..creen-Dije nerviosa- Solo me estaba ayudando porque me lastime el tobillo.

-Pero Anna ¿no dijiste que Elsa era una pervertida Total?-Menciono sarcásticamente Aurora.

QUE ESTOY HACIENDO, ESTO DEBE DETENERSE MI MENTIRA A LLEGADO MUY LEJOS NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE DAÑE LA REPUTACIÓN DE ELSA!

-Yo…realmente esto n…-No pude terminar mi confesión porque Elsa me interrumpió.

-Sí, soy muy pervertida, pero solo con mi Anna y sé que a ella le fascina la idea de hacerlo en el colegio, ¿A ustedes no? …Oh cierto Anna me comento que sus novios no estudian aquí, lastima-Aurora y Fiona la miraron con odio mientras yo la mire asombrada y vi como Elsa se agachaba- Vamos Anna sube te llevare a la enfermería, deben verte ese tobillo me preocupas.-Sin decir nada le hice caso y Elsa me llevo a caballito a la enfermería, lo primero que me di cuenta es que Elsa huele a Fresas con chocolate y lo segundo es que mientras me llevaba veía como las chicas suspiraban de amor por ella y como a mí me dirigían miradas de odio, yo ignore sus miradas y solo me concentré en disfrutar el momento y grabarme el olor de ella.

Llegamos a la enfermería y Elsa me acostó en la camilla, la enfermera me atendió y revisó mi tobillo, me lo vendo y dijo que debía irme a casa a descansar.

Elsa se comportó muy amable conmigo mientras estaba la enfermera, yo estaba en las nubes disfrutando de su comportamiento, pero en cuanto se fue, me golpeo fuerte en la cabeza.

-Idiota, la próxima vez que inventes algo como eso, pregúntamelo primero a mí y luego diles a las perras de tus amigas y no creas que no recibirás tu castigo por todo esto, en cuanto te recuperes de tu tobillo tendrás que pagar por tu insolencia a tu ama y además…-me estaba mirando con odio mientras me apretaba fuerte la nariz, pero detuvo todo eso cuando vio a la enfermera volver- llamare a mi chofer para que venga a buscarte princesa, no quiero que nada te pase- acaricio mi mejilla y me sonrió tan tiernamente que si no supiera que es una sádica mandona y malvada mujer me la hubiera creído.

-Elsa eres un ángel- sip la enfermera se creyó todo el cuento y la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, pobre mujer si supiera…

-No soy un ángel, solo me preocupo por mi chica-Le dijo amablemente Elsa a la enfermera, en eso tiene razón, no es un ángel si no un demonio y si lo fuera sus alas ya estarían quemadas - Bueno iré a llamarlo, espera aquí mi amor no me extrañes- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. ESTÚPIDA ELSA…

-Tienes Suerte Anna…Alguien como Elsa es difícil de conseguir…- Claro que es difícil de conseguir… es una maldita obsesionada con tener una esclava que con su hermosa cara todos creen que es un ángel y que con solo mostrarte esa estúpida y linda sonrisa caes en todo lo dice …

¡ ¿ESPERA QUE?!

-mmh- Fue mi única respuesta. ¿Qué me está pasando? Elsa no es linda en lo absoluto.

_0_

Tal y como me dijo Elsa su chofer vino a buscarme y me llevo a mi casa, ya que no había nadie y estaba sola, me dedique a ver anime, sep, dije que lo dejaría pero bueno nadie lo sabrá jeje, en la tarde vino Kristoff a visitarme.

-Y ¿Cómo está mi lesionada preferida?- Dijo dándome un helado que había comprado.

-No estoy despechada como para un helado, aparte hace frio, así que no quiero tu helado-Dije sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-Nunca se hace frio para un helado Anna, el helado es vida, el helado es amor- Y este está peor o más loco que Elsa… Dios Anna deja de pensar en ella.

-Amigo necesitas ayuda-

-Lo dice la persona que inventa una novia- touche.

-Ya no es inventada la conseguí- Okey no debí responder eso.

-Si, por cierto como hiciste que Elsa la "reina"¿ saliera contigo?

-En realidad…-Jugué con mis pulgares y miraba hacia abajo-Acepto a cambio de que yo sea su maid-dije totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Eres su empleada?- Dijo Kristoff atónito.

-Sí, más que eso Kristoff su esclava, la muy maldita ni dormir me deja.

-Anna, porque no terminas con esto y le dices la verdad a tus amigas.

-¡ESTAAS LOCO!-grite sin darme cuenta- Lo único que necesito es conseguirme otra pareja y listo problema resuelto adiós Elsa.

-Esa es tu solución- dijo Kristoff molesto.

-Pues si… solo que no encuentro a esa persona –Kristoff extrañamente me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos.

-Anna puede que esa persona esté más cerca de lo que tú crees, solo mira bien.

Después de eso Kristoff se fue me dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer, yo me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho, si, quizás la persona correcta está cerca mío solo debo de fijarme más. Llego la noche y ni siquiera un mensaje de Elsa para saber cómo estaba recibí, bueno que más esperaba de ella, solo soy su entretención.

Me dispuse a dormir cuando mi celular sonó, me queje por la hora que era, a quien se le ocurre enviar un mensaje a las 2 de la mañana justo cuando había tomado el sueño, quien sea lo matare cuando pueda… Me levante a mi escritorio refunfuñando y vi que el mensaje era de Elsa

**ELSA: "**_**Anna espero que te mejores, si aún te duele tu tobillo no camines, ni hagas la estupidez de venir a clases, quiero que estés mejorada cuando vengas, no me sirves si andas inútil. Cuídate con odio Elsa."**_

Al terminar de leerlo sonreí tontamente y mi mal humor se esfumo de inmediato.

-Idiota-susurre para mí y me fui a dormir tranquilamente con una sonrisa adornada en mi rostro.

¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

Amaneció y aunque me dolía un poco quise ir a clases, le mande un mensaje a Elsa y esta me vino a buscar como lo hacíamos a diario ya que somos "pareja".

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Me dijo seria.

-Si…ya ni me duele- Le sonreí y comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela, Elsa solía ir con su chofer a todos lados, pero ahora según ella quería caminar, creo que es para no llevarme con ella quizás se avergüenza de mí.

-Mira- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, volteé y la vi entretenida viendo un gato arriba de un árbol.- Bájalo, lo quiero- me ordeno sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Estás loca no subiré a un árbol solo por qué quieres un maldito gato, cómprate uno y ya.

-Peero quiero ese- Sonó tan infantil que derritió mi corazón, pero aun así ¡No! no subiría un árbol.

-¿Te estas escuchando?- Dije burlándome

-Anna baja el gato ahora, es una orden, ¡OBEDÉCEME!- Su mirada desafiante me asusto un poco pero no me deje vencer.

-No Elsa, esto es estúpido, llegaremos tarde, si quieres quédate observándolo yo me iré a clases.-Dije empezando a caminar.

-Bueno, sería una lástima que todos se enteraran que lo nuestro es una mentira tuya, creo que te ¿gusta estar sola no?, porque cuando tus amigas se enteren dudo que quieran acercarse a una mentirosa ¿no?- MALDITA ELSA.

Suspire y camine de nuevo hacia ella, sonrió victoriosa e intente bajar al mendigo gato del árbol, para mi mala suerte, el muy maldito salto encima de mí, me dejo toda arañada y despeinada. Lo estaba por arrojar lejos de mi bello rostro cuando Elsa lo toma y extrañamente se calma.

-Maldito gato- Dije viéndolo con enojo.

-No es su culpa Anna, es normal que se asuste viendo tu rostro, digo quien ¿no?- Le pegue en el hombro- ¡Auch!, oye no me pegues con tus manos de cerdito- Dijo divertida…Estúpida Elsa.

-¿Y qué?, ¿te llevaras el gato a tu clase? -

-No, tú lo harás- Sonrió maliciosamente

-¿eh? ¿Porque? es injusto Elsa- reproche

-Es una orden-Suspire y ella soltó una carcajada- Viéndote bien, encajas perfectamente como la loca de los gatos, toma-Me paso al mendigo gato y me tomo una foto, vi cómo se reía más fuerte… Elsa a veces era muy infantil.

Al final llamo a su chofer para que vaya buscar al gato y lo deje en su casa, como era de esperarse llegamos tarde y recibí un reproche por parte del profesor. El día pasó rápido, no note que ya era hora del almuerzo, salí antes de que Elsa fuera a buscarme para poder relajarme un poco, últimamente estaba muy tensa y todo gracias a mi ama, me dirigí a la máquina de gaseosas y me resbale… Si mi mala suerte no cambia, cerré los ojos para recibir el impacto pero esto nunca paso, los abrí y vi al muchacho más lindo de la faz de la tierra sonriéndome y sujetándome… parece un príncipe.

-Muchas gracias uhm..

-Soy Hans un gusto, tu eres Anna ¿no?- SABE MI NOMBRE CONTROLATE ANNA CONTROLATE AUTO CONTROL.

-S..si, ¿cómo lo sabes?- dije totalmente roja

-Te he observado este tiempo, me parecías muy linda, mm lo siento no quise decir algo raro- noté como se coloraba él también es ¡tan lindo!

-No…en realidad tú también me pareces lindo- dije mirando hacia otro lado, note como el aún me sostenía entre sus brazos, cerré mis ojos y lentamente él se acercaba a mí esto es tan asombroso…

-¿Qué estás haciendo con mi novia Hans?- Abrí mis ojos de golpe y mire hacia aquella voz, si era Elsa, cruzada de brazos, MALDITA –MALDITA – MALDITA- ELSA como supo dónde estaba arruino mi posibilidad de encontrar un novio real.

-¿Tu novia?-Noo Hans no le creas!- Lo siento, um mejor me voy creo que estoy estorbando aquí, adiós Anna fue un gusto conocerte-Me sonrió tan encantadoramente ERA MI POSIBLE NOVIO OH ELSA mi odio hacia ti va en aumento…

Estaba por reclamarle cuando notó como varias personas estaban alrededor de nosotras, habían presenciado lo ocurrido, Elsa me toma de la muñeca fuertemente y me obliga a ir con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas, idiota?-Me dijo sumamente enojada.

-Se veía simpático…¿Acaso no puedo hablar con alguien?-Respondí también enojada

-Si puedes hablar con alguien, pero no besarlo, ¡entiendes!, eres mi novia- Dijo acercándose a mí, lo último me dejo totalmente enrojecida.. Elsa esta…?

-¿Estas celosa?- Algo en mi quería creer que eso era cierto y en cierto punto me alegraba.

-No me hagas reír, yo celosa?, porque tú y él? JA, es solo que eres mi novia aquí y no voy a aceptar de quedar como la cornuda, mientras nadie se entere puedes estar con quien se te dé la gana, pero delante de todos eres totalmente fiel a mí, ¿entendiste? – Mi alegría al creer que Elsa estaba un poco celosa se esfumo, solo está preocupada de no quedar mal ella y que esperabas Anna de alguien como ella, suspire y asentí-Bien, entonces todo arreglado-Y se fue.

Suspire cansada y me dirigí a clases, no tome atención a nada, mi mente divagaba en Elsa y Hans, eran tan diferentes, ella es tan manipuladora y ruin, Hans por otro lado lo conocí recién pero estaba segura que era un chico muy caballeroso y amable…Estos sentimientos son raros no entiendo nada…-suspire cansada - ni siquiera note cuando termino la clase, creo que esto está pasando muy seguido.

-¿Anna estas bien?-Era la voz de Fiona-¿Es por la pelea que tuviste con Elsa?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Dije molesta

-Todos en la escuela hablan de eso, es el tema principal aquí, nena por si no lo sabias tu novia es muy popular aquí- Si, eso lo había notado…Espera un segundo TEMA PRINCIPAL..TODA LA ESCUELA… ahora entiendo porque Elsa se enojó, debo disculparme con ella.

Salí apresurada, tal como lo supuse Elsa no me espero, así que decidí ir a mi casa pensar en lo que iba a decirle y luego comprarle un regalo como disculpa.

Me cambie de ropa y escribí en un papel mi súper disculpa, mi celular sonó varias veces era Kristoff pero no le conteste, lo siento amigo pero tengo asuntos más urgentes, salí para el centro comercial y busque un regalo adecuado para Elsa, vi una especie de esfera diabólica que adentro de ella se encontraba una mujer mitad calavera cortando una cabeza, me pareció el regalo perfecto para ella y se lo compre.

Quise visitar unas tiendas más y en eso me encuentro con Hans, él se ofreció a acompañarme en mis "compras" y yo gustosa acepte, no podía creer cuantas cosas en común teníamos, incluso cuando le confesé mi pasado otaku él dijo también ser así, ya liberada entramos a una tienda de video juegos y nos divertimos mucho, luego de eso fuimos a comer algo.

-Anna sé que sonara loco, pero solo conociéndote recién creo que ya me enamore de ti, es que eres fabulosa, linda y todo lo que busco en una chica.

-Hans tú..tú eres increíble pero…

-¿Estas con Elsa no? Porque Anna yo quiero que lo intentemos mira quizá no soy el chico perfecto pero por ti tratare de serlo y déjame decirte que yo no creía en el amor a primera vista pero en un segundo todo esto, lo que vivimos este día…Anna se mi novia deja a Elsa, yo te amo.

-Eres tan tierno- ¿por qué Elsa no puede ser como él? Reacciona Elsa jamás será como el, ni quiera le importas…Hans es distinto mis problemas se acabarían y el me haría feliz- Mira en realidad Elsa no es mi novia, solo estamos fingiendo- dije avergonzada- y bueno si tú quieres que lo intentemos yo…

-¿Cómo que no son novias?- Dijo interrumpiéndome y cambiando su tono de voz

-Estamos solo fingiendo, veras es complicado de explicar pero…

-Ósea que hice toda esta mierda para nada- Y de nuevo me interrumpió- Te seguí fingí todo esto y resulta que no eres la novia de ella- Dijo molesto.- Que desperdicio de tiempo.

Yo quede en paralizada ¿ese era el verdadero Hans?.

-Eres patético y cobarde- Esa voz…- vamos Anna no tienes nada que hacer con el- era Elsa para atrás mío… Ella…

-¿Yo patético?, si lo soy, tú me volviste así, cuando me robaste lo que más me importaba, por eso yo quería hacerte lo mismo.

-¿Todo esto es por Valerie? , esto es tan triste, yo jamás le dije algo para que te dejara y fuera por mí, ella solita me prefirió a mí sin yo hacer nada, aunque lo que te enoja no es que te haya dejado si no que lo haya hecho por una chica ¿no?- respondió Elsa mientras yo solo miraba hacia abajo.

-Maldita víbora, ¿quieres pelear? Vamos no me importa si eres mujer-Hans estaba furioso.

-Lo siento no soy partidaria a pelear, no me rebajo, adiós perdedor, vamos Anna.- Elsa me indico que nos marcháramos pero yo no le hice caso, tenía que preguntarle todo a Hans.

-¿Todo lo que pasamos hoy fue falso?- Dije dolida- ¿todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira? ¿No me amas?- Cuestione al borde de las lágrimas.

-Eres tan ingenua, ¿crees que en un día me enamoraría de ti? Por favor note como estabas de desesperada por mí y pensando que eras la novia de Elsa busque la oportunidad de vengarme, y ya que no son nada, no me interesas, además no me gustan las chicas fáciles- Con eso no aguante más, mi vergüenza , mi ego, todo estaba destruido soy tan patética… Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin poder controlarlas, ni siquiera podía salir corriendo de allí, estaba paralizada allí mientras lloraba frente a la persona que se burló de mí. De pronto un golpe fuerte me hiso levantar la cabeza y vi a Hans tirado en el piso con el labio sangrando y a Elsa con el puño cerrado…Ella lo había golpeado.

-No te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a Ella o te ira peor ¿me escuchaste basura?-Los ojos de Elsa notaban ira y Hans lo noto, incluso vi cómo se acobardaba de Elsa.

-¿No que no eras partidaria a pelear?- dijo Hans -¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿No que no eran nada?

-Solo uso los golpes cuando es necesario y Hans no somos nada, pero ella me pertenece, soy su dueña y si te atreves aunque sea a dirigirle una palabra a Anna, la pagaras-Sonrió malvadamente y se acercó a el- Sé que eres inteligente y sabes de lo que soy capaz.- Se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano- Vamos Anna, estoy cansada y necesitas hacer mi comida para mañana.

Yo asentí y la seguí, teníamos las manos tomadas, observe nuestras manos y pensé que si Elsa fuera mi novia real, sería estupendo, nuestra primera cita seria en un restaurante italiano y luego comeríamos del mismo plato y al igual que la dama y el vagabundo un fideo uniría nuestras bocas.

¡¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!

Observe la cara serena de Elsa mientras caminamos, y la frase de Kristoff resonó en mi mente "Puede que esa persona esté más cerca de lo que tú crees, solo mira bien".

Llegamos a mi casa y Elsa se despidió fríamente como siempre pero en el fondo sé que me quiere aunque sea un poco… Hoy ella me defendió, mire mi mano que estuvo entrelazada con la de ella y sonreí… Creo que te encontré después de todo.

Continuara…

Contestando los Reviews e.e :

Tsukynian : Que bueno que te haya gustado! y bueno aquí está el cap 2 (juro por dios que pensé que sería más largo ;-;

Guest : oww gracias :c 3,todos en cierto punto somos como Anna u_u y pues bueno aquí está la actualización e.e

Gorgino : Si! de hecho leyendo un manga se me ocurrió esto y pues órale! espero que te guste este segundo capítulo.

.94: De hecho ajaja si, la meterá en problemas y la sacara de algunos m-m pero bueno Elsi es así :3

Fan a ciegas: Que tierna :c me siento feliz de tener una fans u_u 3, si igual nadie entiende a la pobre Elsa, ella solo quiere una esclava :/

Loghan10 : Y aquí está la continuación, con respecto al otro fic, lo subiré cuando me inspire en la parte maquiavélica, porque allí sí que Elsa es mala pero mala D:

Yara Sosa : Espero que te guste!

Misticgwen: Elsa siempre sacara provecho de algo es la reina plz okno pero si Elsa solo esta haciéndole un gran favor a Anna por un simple caprichito...porque nadie la entiende):


End file.
